Conventional earthmoving operations can employ various types of earth moving machines for excavation and preparation of construction sites. Conventional earthmoving operations typically involve the use of a particular attachment dependent on a task performed by the earthmoving machine. A variety of attachments of differing sizes and dimensions may be employed by the earthmoving machines for both large and small scale operations. Such attachments may be easily interchanged.
In operation, a typical earth moving machine may work to move earth or material to a certain level or grade. Operation of the machine may be based on a particular attachment. However, operation of the earth moving machine may not be accurate if characteristics of an attachment are not addressed. As such, an operator of the earth moving machine may not have the benefit of assessing a digging depth or range when operating an earthmoving machine.
Thus there is an unsatisfied need for a system and method for addressing the characteristics of attachments to earthmoving machinery and/or improving operation of earthmoving machine indicators.